


Father’s bouquet

by Bright_Sea



Series: Flower Garden [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Language of Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: There are no flowers that only symbolize family.





	Father’s bouquet

There are no flowers that purely symbolize family. It’s for that reason that the other sides never gifted Patton with a single flower on special occasions. They gave him a bouquet, one stuffed to the brim with dazzling flowers. 

Tiger Lillies, with their delicate and bright orange petals, symbolize happiness and prosperity. When the other sides would gift him a bouquet of them, Patton would shower them throughout Thomas’ apartment and mind. He’d share the flowers’ happiness, wishing his family prosperity in each passing day.

Sometimes, Patton would receive a basket of peonies. Their pink petals mirrored the pink of Patton’s lips as he smiled. And just like that smile, they symbolized a happy and fulfilling life.

Then there were the times when the sides would decide against a bouquet for their favorite father figure. They would surround Patton in his room and throw the flowers at him. Patton’s hair would quickly become covered in vibrant orange and pink petals. They’d tickle his face until he was bright pink and his body shook will full-body laughter. As he laughed, Patton would throw the flowers back at the others. They’d join in his laughter and pull him into their arms, happy to be all together. 

It was moments like this with him and his fam that Patton really appreciated the language of his favorite flowers. 


End file.
